warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Leopardclawxx
Please can you sign off with four ~ No swearing or anything like that Thank you! Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 15:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) New Mentor Welcome to the wiki! As you know, I will be your new mentor! I'm glad to have you, I have one other apprentice, SnapeFan1. Anyway, if you want to learn more about me, visit my profile page! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 16:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, let's see...first of all, do you have any questions about this wiki or anything else? [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 20:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can make a new page. And please, call me Otter! That's what people call me here. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] Well, I really don't know how to do that, but I'm sure you can ask Nightfern or Hollyfeather, our two admins. They know a lot of things. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 22:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, are you a member of Project:Create? 'Cause if you are, you can start posting up your own, fan-made, stories and alliances. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 22:16, May 20, 2011 (UTC) That's great! Now you can start doing whatever you want... as long as it isn't bad. If you have any questions, remember to ask me!! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 18:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Leaopard. Sorry for being such a loser mentor! Anyway, so you heard I'm probably leaving. But, I'm probably not :) So, I just want to know if you need any help. Like, maybe you would like to learn...... something!!! OK, so, bye [[User:Ottersplash|'This isn't Good-Bye... It's Only See-You-Later...']] 01:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Like the oen I hav on my user page? [[User:Ottersplash|'This isn't Good-Bye... It's Only See-You-Later...']] 02:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hello, New Mentor! Otter used to be your mentor? Wow! Cool! Well, hello. I have never made a drop-down box in my life, so I'll have to figure it out before I show you. :) I'm just weird like like that. I'm sure it's pretty straightforward, though. Normally, if I need a code I don't have, I go and copy it from somebody at the Warriors Wiki. xD Anyway, I'll get on that when I get a chance *adds it to the to-do list* and then I'll get back to you on how. [[User:Forestpaw13|"You were like WOAHHHH]] and we were like woah! And you were like woahhhhh." 14:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) LEOPARDCLAW!!! go on the chat on the right side of the screen!!![[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]100 Edits!! 18:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hehe, Hi Leopardclaw! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]100 Edits!! 05:33, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi leopard! how ya been doing? :D Feather200 edits! 06:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Lol, actully i made it to 300 edits XP Feather300 edits! 19:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Fethermoon Are you on? I am so bored....and if you are on, CHAT. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ya there? If you are, Chat please! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 12:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) CHAT. NOW. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Woah, I read your page and it says your birthday is on october 25th, and guess what, mine is on the 24th! FeatherMew? 18:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Purple thingy Woot. FeatherMew? 08:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re: Pokemon! Yay! Glad I'm not the only one! :D --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 16:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! FeatherMew? 17:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Splashpaw, Snowfeather and Graymoon These are the cats you have Roleplayed in Nightclan Splashpaw: ''' Was never really open-minded as a kit, where her Sister Sunpaw was always's trying to bud into the clan life withnher hopes of becoming leader one day. Splashpaw soon relized that she loved collecting herbs, since after one lucky day as a kit that she got to go herb collecting with Berryblaze, when Nightthunder was ill. But because Nightthunder was still alive, and Berryblaze was still his apprentice, Splashpaw's wish couldnt come true, she couldnt be a Medicine cat. But two sunrises before Splashpaw and Sunpaw's Apprentice ceremony, it was declared that Nighttunder would not live any more than a moon, so Splashpaw agreed to become a temporarry Warrior aprpentice. Then nightthunder died and then all that MCA stuff happens XD '''Snowfeather: Icefeather's sister. Snowfeather was always loyal to her sister and nothing else from kithood to apprenticeship. Along with mistchife and over-curiousity, of course. But when Icefeather and Snowfeather became warriors, Snowfeather began thinking about mates. And thats when Leafwhisker came into her mind. She vowed, Even if Leafwhisker's mate is already the one and only Moonstar, I will get that tom. And he will be mine. i will do whatever it takes. And so now, Snowfeather has blocked off everythign exept Leafwhisker and Icefeather from her life, Hopeing one day she can have that tom. one way or another. Graymoon: Loyal to her sisters, family, friends, clan and mate. This is the most loyal and kind she-cat you can meet! She is also quick thinking and a solid Nightclan cat. Decended from Night, the founder of Nightclan, She and her sisters Cloudheart, Berryblaze and Hawkheart are all a part of a prophecy, told by the recently deceaced medicine cat Nightthunder himself when he was still young and bold. Graymoon's mother is Leafstone and her father is Blackstorm. The prophecy is: As the '''Black '''storm rolls in, a '''leaf' will smack against a stone. The storm will elad to hawks Eating berrys and Gray clouds will unite us all.'' The prohecy includes the four sisters and the mother and father. Any more questions? FeatherMew? 01:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Foxclaw Foxclaw is an open minded cat. She likes to know she's helping the clan. She is usually the one starting fights, because of her sly tounge and open minded character. Over all, she is a nice cat. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 17:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Gingerstar Gingerstar is brave, kind,and strong. Many try to overpower her, seeing that she was born a loner. But she always puts them in their place. Gingerstar loves to help, she is trusworthy, and cares about her clan. That is what makes her a great leader. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 16:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat! If you're still on.... 07:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Are you still on? 08:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sandclaw, Dustwing, and Streamwater Sandclaw is Crowsight and Duskshadow's sister. In battle, she's always looking for a fresh coating of blood on her fairly sharp claws. She and her brothers are the strongest cats in DawnClan.But she always listens to her brother, Crowsight. Dustwing is so sweet, she's practicly candy!! Dustwing has a mate, Daydreamer, and a kit, Ferretkit. Her sister is Emderstar. Streamwater is fun and lovable. She likes to fight for her Clan for whatever cost. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 15:54, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. :) FeatherMew? 06:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Members of P:I Hello. If your getting this message, you are a member of P:I and you are invited to join in the contest that we will be holding in Augest from the 7th to the 20th. Dates may change but that will not affect you what-so-ever. We can assure you you will difinatly have at least a week. The contest is... To chosoe one of the six cats that journied to sun-down place, (--Brambleclaw, Squirrel''paw'', Crow''paw,'' Tawnypelt, Stormfur and Feathertail--) and re-create them in P:I charart form. Please use correct blanks and colors based on what you think the charaters look like in your mind when you see the description. ' Entering can be found here you can also enter on that page. If you have any other questions or comments, please contact Feathermoon or Cloudskye here or here. Enjoy, FeatherMew? 06:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Haiz. nice 300 edits you got there. Feather 06:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Are you on now? XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie]][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' 07:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC)' Chat! 07:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Chat- now! :D [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']]'''e lies ablaze... 07:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Er...Well...I just...um...? I'm not exacily sure. It just helps to be around every day, editing pages, creating pages, fixing spelling, working with projects and answering questions of users. ^.^ Feather 17:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon